1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a massage apparatus for massaging the feet and other parts of the body.
2. Background Art
Most people experience foot problems at some time in their lives. This is not surprising, considering that many people are employed in jobs that require them to be on their feet all day. In fact, even an average day of walking can exert force equal to several hundred tons of pressure on the feet.
Power operated foot massagers are often used to treat muscle tension and fatigue, where massage increasing circulation as well as relaxing and massaging the muscles. Conventionally, foot massaging devices for home use have included kneading ball-type massagers, roller type massagers, and vibrating massagers. However, a need exists for a foot massager which offers finer control of massage features, as well as provides the ability to provide heat and massage simultaneously to the feet specifically at those areas targeted by a user.